


Perfect Day

by BeautyQueen2222



Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Rick Grimes/You - Freeform, Sadness, Song-inspired, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyQueen2222/pseuds/BeautyQueen2222
Summary: After traveling alone, you finally find refuge in a place called Alexandria.
Relationships: Jessie Anderson/Rick Grimes, Rick Grimes/You
Series: Love Survives Walking Dead+Supernatural Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931158
Kudos: 11





	1. Perfect Day

After what feels like an eternity of an endlessly emotional and treacherous journey to try to find my group and my husband again. I finally gave up, right when I gave up, like a plot twist to the story. I arrive at the gates of Alexandria in seek of refuge for a while. I hadn't gotten any decent sleep in so long. Being that I was a woman all alone in this cruel and ruthless world I had to always be alert and just as ruthless to show my power. I weakly looked up at the guards that were guarding the gate and quietly pleaded with what little energy I had left to be let in. I didn't know if there was a God watching over us anymore but I was hoping that if there was that they lead me to a safe place. I was happy to find out that luck was on my side and my prayers had been answered. When I was let in the gate I was greeted to the sight of a community that had been seemingly untouched by the apocalyptic wasteland that I had endured surviving through for longer than I could recall. 

A place they called 'Alexandria'. I saw smiles and happiness and it was everything opposite of what I was used to, I was slightly skeptical that it was altogether safe and rightfully hesitant to give up my weapons even when I was guaranteed that I was safe. I planned to stay only for a limited amount of time. Enough time for me to fully recover, rejuvenate and restock. I wasn't going to get attached to anyone else after losing my group....my family. I lost hope that staying in a group was safe. It only lead to pain in loss and in my head, I was better alone. 

"What's your name sweetheart?" The sweet lady who was apparently the 'leader' of the place next to her husband. 

I looked at the camera and then looked back at her as I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Why are you recording this? Is it really necessary that you do?" 

Deanna explained to me why she recorded with a brief explanation. 

I nodded with a showing that I understood however, I still didn't buy into her explanation at the time. "My name....My name is....(Y/n)..." I say looking between her and the camera.

She nodded with a warm smile. "(Y/n), where are you coming from?" 

I pulled at my sleeves as I looked around wearily, trying to be cautious as possible but my need for sleep was dawning down on me heavily. "Uhm....Specify please..." I ask politely as my gaze flickered momentarily at the camera. 

"Where are you coming from? Where did you live last?" She asked trying to capture my attention by moving into my view when I looked at the camera. "Pretend the camera isn't there." 

I nodded quickly and looked down. "Uhm...I was..with a group in a prison...We moved around quite a lot...but then I lost them when we all got separated. I've been searching for them for quite a while..." I confess as I picked at some string coming from the end of my frayed shorts. "I've stopped looking for them. There's no use to it at this point..." I sighed softly and shrugged.

Deanna seemed to involuntarily tilt her head to the side as she looked at me. "You said you come from a group who lived in a prison?" She seemed shocked by the detail. 

I nodded. "It's not like we had proper housing options like you have here in your sanctuary," I say looking outside the windows. 

"What ran you out of the prison?" She asked curiously, seeming like she knew something and that kind of set me on edge wondering where she was going with this. 

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly. "Why does it matter precisely?" I say being guarded. 

She smiled a little. "I'll explain soon." She glanced at my wedding ring, a symbol of love between my husband and I and a reminder of the small, short but sweet wedding ceremony. "I see you you're married...or you were." 

I fiddled with it as I looked at it and swallowed the lump in my throat as pain quickly gripped my chest at the mention of it. I gave a curt nod. "Yea...I'm...- I was married....I had...stepchildren...though I loved them and will always love them as if they were my own.." I as I try not to bawl my eyes out on the spot. I missed them so much. 

"...Well.....I have a group that lives here, they arrived here not too long before you did." She began to explain as she took her glasses off and looked at me, giving her full attention. "Their leader explained to me, that he and his group moved a lot starting from a camp in Atlanta, then they recently came from a prison when they're facility was attacked by a rivaling group...They all met up at a place called Terminus which was another bad group of people before after approximately weeks on the run they met up with one of my recruits which got them here." 

I perked up and my heart picked up speed at the perfect detail of the unfortunate events my group stumbled upon. I looked at her however I was incapable of bringing myself to speak. I just stared at her half hoping it was them but at the same time very doubtful.

"The leader also mentioned that." She sighed softly and gave me a larger smile. "He had lost his second wife...he had been looking for her but he never find her. Is your husband-"

"Rick Grimes.." I breathed out while a smile began to form on my face as I began to go into a state of hysteria, As I laughed happily and tears began to spill from my eyes. "Where is he?- The group? Where are they?" I asked getting up, I was ready to see them not being able to wait any longer. 

"I'll call him over." She said getting up and going over to someone who left and I sat impatiently. Everything was beginning to take a good turn and I couldn't be happier. 

Rick walked in and locked eyes with me and my body knew what to do before my mind did. I was in his arms with my lips on his, I kissed him with great urgency. I never felt I would see him again, but here he is in front of me, alive, breathing and well-groomed. I could feel the urgency and the emotion that he poured into the kiss as tears went down my face. "Rick..." I said softly. 

"(Y/n)...." He whispered softly and kissed me again. "You're okay.." He said in disbelief. 

I laughed softly and ran my hands through his hair as I nodded. "Yea, I'm ok, I'm alive and you're alive and-" 

He kissed me deeply cupping my cheeks with his shaky hands. "I missed you so much..." He said softly and held me close. 

Deanna smiled at us both. "Rick...I'll trust that you'll help her get settled in." 

Rick gave Deanna a small nod before turning to me. "I will." He said kissing me again and holding my hand firmly he lead me out of the house and to the one he was living in with Judith and Carl. 

Before getting settled in I took my time making sure I got to see everyone in the group. They were all my family and I missed all of them more than I can possibly say. Once I had gotten everyone including Daryl, who was like a brother to me as he was to Rick. I went to our new home. Before anything, I was told that they had hot water. I knew the first order of business was taking a shower and it was indeed the first thing I did. I basked in the glory of the hot water that cascaded down my body. I was not surprised when Rick slipped into the shower and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder blade making the smile on my face grow wider as I leaned into him more before I turned around and kissed him deeply as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders loosely, allowing myself to feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach, ever since the first-ever kiss I always felt them and that was how I knew what we had was absolutely real and bound to be long-lasting. Rick held me close as if he felt that if he let me go I dissipate with the steam that fogged up within the 4 walls of the bathroom. 

"I love you.." He said softly against my lips as he ran his thumb along my cheek. 

"I love you too Mr.Grimes," I say resting my head against his chest, relaxing as his heartbeat bringing me to a peaceful state of mind. I felt extremely lucky and happy that this moment was real and that I had him back...

'What did I do to deserve this?' 

Once we got out, I put on the fresh set of clothing that was provided for me. While dressing I noticed something white and lacey slightly peeking out from under the bed, I was going to pick it up when Rick caught my attention. 

"(Y/n), dinner's ready." He said smiling at me as he grabbed my hand and kissed my forehead. I couldn't help the giddy giggle that fell from my mouth. Rick lead me downstairs to the table where I fed Judith and ate as I talked with Carl and Rick, I had a lot of catching up to do. It felt good to have my family back. Everything felt...Perfect. It was a perfect day. 

Soon, I put Judith to sleep and heard a knock on the door downstairs. Rick was already downstairs cleaning up the kitchen, so I was sure he answered. 

I went downstairs eager to see who it was, Rick mentioned we had new group members. I was surely hoping that was one of them and that I could meet them. However, that all changed quite quickly when I saw a blonde woman with her arms around Rick's shoulders as she kissed him lovingly I would. I felt my legs threatening to give out as I clutched onto the stair rail as I took in the scene before me. It felt like my lungs were closing and I couldn't breathe as the welled up in my eyes and began falling down my face just as the memories began to flash through my mind. Every perfect moment with him, Every hug, every kiss, every flirtatious remark, romantic and unforgettable moment, Our wedding, our first kiss. All the butterflies that ever erupted in my stomach that he caused with even the slightest touch. It all felt like poison now, A slow killing poison, The butterflies were killed with the pesticide in front of me. I couldn't help but collapse to the floor. I want to forget I ever saw this, I just found Rick after losing myself for weeks, not sure if I would see him or if he was even alive. I wanted to pinch myself and forget I ever saw what happened, The man I loved, the man I had allowed myself to be completely vulnerable to was kissing another woman...I just wanted to live in ignorant bliss...I just want to preserve this perfect day...

Rick pulled away and looked at me upon hearing the thud of my knees hitting the hardwood floor. "(Y/n).." He said walking towards me. 

I clutched my stomach as I cried silently. "No..." I could barely speak. 

"Listen...I was going to tell you this...I-I..." He sighed. "I thought you were dead and I-Jess was there and we..."

I covered my ears as I cried not wanting to hear it. "I don't want to know, please stop, spare me the details I just want to keep remembering this perfect day..." I sobbed softly with my hand over my mouth. 

"I was going to tell her you were back and that...we couldn't see each other anymore..." Rick said getting in front of me trying to comfort me. I pushed him away and finally gathered the strength to run away and I ran as fast as I could knowing he would follow me. Then I hid once I couldn't run away. I leaned against the house I was hiding behind and sobbed silently covering my mouth to keep myself from letting out any noise. 

'What did I do to deserve this?'


	2. Redemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Rick had moved on, you try to do the same or at least try to find it in you to forgive him.

It's been three weeks since then...Three weeks since I last talked to Rick. I stayed with Carol for a while until I got my own little house. In the time that we spent apart a lot has happened, being attacked, we had lost a lot of people and Rick became a leader again, It wasn't something that was decided. It just happened naturally after the attack. Deanna seemed to have no clue where to go on from there and she looked to Rick for guidance. I, on the other hand, spent most of my time in my tiny house taking care of myself. I rarely came out unless it was necessary that I do and I got visits from Carol, Carl, and Daryl. They were concerned and had rights to be, but I always did my best to assure them that I was alright. At least I was alright physically. Emotionally, I was damaged and trying to pick up the broken pieces and find it somewhere in my heart to forgive Rick. In times like these holding a grudge and being resentful could lead to regret. Before the apocalypse, tomorrow was never promised but it always felt like it was vs now when tomorrow was definitely not promised, and you are hyperaware of it. Carl always tried to coax me back to their home. Telling me that his dad still loves me, that they all miss me and that he himself wished that I would come back. If he didn't say it I knew it would come up eventually in our conversations. I hadn't spoken to Rick himself in a while. I do see him when I sit outside on the porch swing for a breath of fresh air as I read. Sometimes we make eye contact and when we do I force myself up and go back into the house, sometimes he's too busy talking to someone to notice. I am grateful for those moments, they give me time to not worry about him coming towards me. Currently, I was in my house fixing myself breakfast, canned peaches, and pineapples. Once I got them into the bowl, I threw the cans away and grabbed a book. I sat down in the living room and ate as read.   
  
There was a knock on the door snapping me out of the world I submerged myself into and bringing myself back reality. I opened the door to see Carol.   
"You need to get out a little more you know, staying in this house all day won't do you any good." She said giving me a small smile.   
  
I let out a breathy laugh as I looked down at the ground then back up at Caroland smiled at her. "Hey, Carol and I know but...I feel fine here. I don't mind staying inside and reading all day." I say as I let her in and closed the door behind her. "Plus, I do go out and-" She interrupted me, knowing what I was going to say.   
  
"Sit on the porch swing, yea yea, I know." She said rolling her eyes and sat down. "But you need to do a little more, at least go beyond the porch...I know you don't because you don't want to bump into Rick but that's no excuse. No more sulking." She got up and got my shoes and handed them to me. "C'mon, put those on, You're going for a walk and while we're at it we'll go visit the doctor." She said sternly.   
  
I felt inclined to argue but once the shoes were in my hands and I looked up at Carol and seen the look on her face. I knew it was a battle that I already lost. I sat down and put my shoes on carefully then got back up. "Alright...I'm ready," I said softly and sighed.  
  
She opened the door and went out before me and I followed close behind and closed the door before catching up to her strides as she began walking on the street. I walked beside her and looked straight ahead. I thought maybe my chances of seeing him would lessen if I looked in one direction. I did enjoy the gentle breeze and the warm yet delicate feel of the sun. As we kept walking I found myself being grateful that carol pulled me out of the house.   
  
"You know, I understand what Rick did to you was unforgivable but you should at least try to work things out...or at least tell him..."   
  
My mood dropped at the mention of it but I knew she was right, it was unnoticeable now but eventually, I would start showing signs. Before I could speak the devil himself appeared.  
  
"Tell me what?" Rick asked looking at us stopping us dead in our tracks.  
  
"It's nothing you need to worry about," Carol said to him and tried to move us around him but he grabbed my hands  
  
"If it's nothing then tell me right now, you're still my wife....and I'm still your husband." He said looking at me as I snatched my arm away.  
  
I looked back at him and scoffed as my blood boiled at the mention of our union. "Am I now? Am I really still your wife, surely doesn't seem like it Mr.Grimes." I hissed placing my hands on my hips. "When Jess was all over you, when you slept with her! What was I to you then? Because I sure as hell wasn't your wife..." I muttered crossing my arms. "You don't get to call me your wife after what you had done, Rick I spent every day for the longest time looking for you and the group, I thought I would never find you some days but I kept looking. I had gotten kidnapped once or twice following the wrong set of tracks, for fuck sake I was lucky I knew how to get away! I remained faithful, I kept going and I kept fighting! But dammit, you looked and then gave up and when you gave up you fucked someone else....." I sneered and wiped the stray tears that went down my face. "A year...I can see...but Rick...we had only been separated for a couple of weeks and you were already on top of someone new?" I questioned. "Did you ever really love me?"   
  
"Can we please talk about this in private...maybe take this somewhere else?" He suggested trying to grab my hand and I quickly snatched away.   
  
"Answer the question." I snapped at him, my foot was tapping impatiently as I crossed my arms. Deep down I was trying to keep myself from slapping him then kissing him. I missed him, I'd be a liar to deny it. But I had a resentment in my heart that wouldn't allow me to forgive him and run into his arms and kiss him all over his stupid face.  
  
"Of course, I love you...I still do (Y/n) I never stopped," He said quietly and got closer. "I won't lie. I did you wrong I did. But I do love you..." He said getting closer and I stepped away.  
  
I shook my head and scoffed. "I'm heading back to the house," I say to Carol as I continue to walk away, feeling just as hurt as I did 3 weeks ago, this hurt being fueled by anger this time. I stormed inside and slammed the house door. I helplessly collapsed onto the couch and curled up holding my stomach.  
  
After calming down a bit, I took deep breaths and got up to go into the bathroom. I washed my face and pat my face dry with a dry towel as I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were slightly red a little puffy. But not as bad as it was about 3 weeks ago when I couldn't even pull myself out of bed and my eyes were nearly bloodshot.  
  
There was a knock on the door and I looked up at the ceiling and breathed heavily through my nose and closed my eyes, I wholeheartedly hoped that it wasn't Rick. I wasn't ready to face him, especially after what happened today. I walked towards the window and let out a sigh of relief as I saw Carl holding Judith.   
  
I opened the front door and gave him a small smile. "Hey Carl..." I say then caressed Judith's cheek and kissed her forehead. "Hey sweet girl." I cooed to her softly and let them in.  
  
"Hey, mom, I...heard what happened between you and dad today.." He almost hesitated to say it.  
  
I looked at him and gently took Judith from him and held her. "Sorry, I'm really sorry you're caught in the middle of all this." I sighed and sat down and listened to Judith coo and babble. I honestly felt sorry for the kid. Being caught up in this world and caught between us. He's been through so much, I'd hate the idea that I'm putting him through any more trouble.

  
"It's ok, really. What dad did was wrong, I can see both perspectives....I understand where you're coming from. I really do feel like you should give him a chance...We really miss you.." He said sitting down and smiling at me.   
  
I nodded along but then looked back at him when he was done speaking. "You know I miss you all to, but I don't know If I can trust your father completely...and I learned that trust if the very foundation of any great relationship..."   
  
"You can't build you trust from in here." He muttered.   
  
Smart-ass kid with a fair point, I scoffed playfully and smiled. "Alright smart-ass," I said softly.  
  
"Can I say hi to my little brother?" He asked looking at my stomach.   
  
I laughed a bit and rolled my eyes playfully. "What makes you think it's a boy?" I asked placing my free hand on my hip, the other holding Judith.   
  
"Because we have enough girls in the house." He laughed and I laughed along, Carl never failed to bring the joy back into my life. Whether it be on purpose or not, he always made me smile. No matter what he was always gonna be my son.   
  
"I disagree, but yes, you can say hi to the baby.." I said softly as I pulled my shirt up slightly to reveal the small bump on my belly that had been hidden by the oversized shirts I wore to hide the bump.  
  


  
  
I sighed softly as I walked inside the house thinking back on the conversation we had, the first conversation we've had in 3 weeks, weeks where I needed her most but I couldn't have her. Carol and Daryl suggested that I give her space. But after hearing that she needed to tell me something I couldn't help but wonder what. My only hope being, that whatever it is that she's alright and that it doesn't have anything life-threatening attached to it. I sat down on the couch and ran my hands over my hair some of my fingers combing through my hair as I tried to relax into the couch. But the idea of a secret being kept from me plagued my thoughts, I didn't know it if it was bad or good, If it was something effecting her alone, maybe or even the entire community. I heard Carl come back inside the house. I knew he visited her more often than not. Especially recently. He wouldn't tell me much other than she's doing alright and that I don't have to worry about her. I figured he had to know something.  
  
I turned to look at him. "Hey Carl..."   
  
He looked at me then walked over and sat beside me, adjusting Judith to sit in his lap. "Yea, dad?"  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me about your mom..." I asked looking at him inquisitive. "If you do I suggest you tell me now," I say hunching over and resting my elbows on my knees as I looked at him.   
  
"Dad...I....that's not for me tell..." He said playing with Judith's hair.  
  
"Carl....Tell me." I say firmly.  
  
"Fine, she's pregnant...But she wanted to tell you herself." Carl let out a loud huff.   
  
I straightened up immediately and looked at him in disbelief. "What?" I say not sure I had heard him correctly. I couldn't have, I don't think I did.  
  
"I said...Mom's pregnant." He muttered and began bouncing his foot to lul Judith to sleep, it was time for her nap.  
  
I fell back against the couch in shock, I felt like I was stuck in a haze upon hearing such news, big news. I started to wonder why I hadn't been able to tell myself. I had two children, yet I couldn't see the signs of pregnancy...Maybe because I had been away from her so long, how would I been able to tell. Though she did seem a little more docile than usual when we first reunited. Maybe that was why.  
  
"Dad..." Carl said softly, he called me out of my thoughts and I looked at him.  
  
"Yea, Carl?" I say looking at the floor.   
  
"I feel like you should go see her yourself and talk to her in private. You both need time, alone together. Even if mom doesn't want to admit it or realize it." He said honestly.   
  
I sighed softly. "You're right, maybe I should." I got up and took deep breaths before heading out of the door towards her house.   
  
  
I had finally calmed down and went back to reading on the couch while simultaneously running my hand over the small bump, It was soothing and something I couldn't help doing since sometimes I wasn't sure if it was real myself. I started to realize I wasn't really reading the book, I was mostly staring at the pages of the opened book as I let my thoughts consume me. My mind replayed my run-in with Rick earlier. I started to wonder if maybe I was being slightly overdramatic.   
  
There was a knock on the door causing me to jump slightly and turn my attention to it. I got up and slowly opened it and slowly looked up as I came face to face with Rick Grimes.   
  
"Can we talk?" He asked leaning against the doorway and looked around slightly before looking at me.   
  
Can't rebuild trust locking myself in here...  
  
I nodded and back up to let Rick inside, I sat down on the couch and he closed the door then sat beside me.   
  
"Now, you don't have to do much talking but please listen and hear me out..." Rick said looking at me. "I acknowledge and take full responsibility for my wrongdoings. I know what I did was wrong and I wish I would have kept searching for you more. Like you did. I wish I didn't give up so quickly and If I could take back that night with Jess I would." He rambled and moved closer.   
"(Y-Y/n)....When I first arrived in Alexandria and thought that you were gone for good I was a wreck...It was like...Losing Lori but worse. I didn't know for sure what had happened to you." He said as I saw a tear go down his face, he grabbed my hand and I let him this time. I felt softened by his words. I saw how much pain he was in and it hurt me to see him this way. Even is it was just a stray tear. I knew with Rick it was more to it than he was willing to show sometimes. "I felt lost and I felt like I was mourning you with no real way of getting closure. Jess came around and she reminded me of you..the little things...Like how sweet you were but you would do anything if it meant that the people closest to you were safe. I wasn't thinking about it. But there wasn't a connection. Not one in the slightest and I never meant to hurt you. I promise I won't ever do it again if you could please give me another chance, please forgive me and let me a chance to redeem myself. I promise it won't happen ever again. You mean the world to me and I love you so much and I don't want to lose you. I want to be able to hold you in my arms again and kiss you every morning-"   
  
I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss and he kissed back, I felt the tears go down my face as I did. I felt him pull me into his lap and grabbed my hips and pulled me closer into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he cupped my cheek, deepening the kiss. I slowly pulled away then slapped him, not too hard but hard enough to hurt. "That's for cheating on me." I leaned in and kissed him softly. "And that's for coming to apologize and put up with me."   
  
He held his cheek for a second but smiled and kissed me again. "I love you Mrs.Grimes." 

I laughed softly and wiped the tears away and smiled at him. "I love you too, Mr.Grimes...So much...We both love you."  
  
Rick ran his hand along my stomach. "I'm gonna be a dad again huh?"  
  
I giggled softly and smiled and furrowed my eyebrows slightly."Carl told you?"   
  
"I might have got it out of him." He muttered.   
  
I laughed and shook my head as I kissed him again. "Nothing gets past you sheriff." I joked.   
  
"Now, will you finally come back to the house."   
  
I giggled and held onto him and nodded. "Yea...Let's grab my stuff so we can go home."  
  
Rick and I packed up what little belongings I had in the tiny house and went back to the place which I happily called home. Nothing was perfect we had our share of arguments petty and justified. But no matter what we made it, I had forgiven him and our trust was built again. As time went on the baby grew. Everyone was excited for the new baby and Daryl teased Rick for getting Lori and I pregnant during such crazy times. After nine months of trying times, seeing as it was my first child. We gave birth to our son. Who we named Daniel Grimes. Carl was more than happy about having a baby brother, not so happy with the idea of helping out since Daniel wasn't the only one in diapers. Judith didn't seem to like sharing the attention but she had grown used to it and eventually grown out of the diapers. As time went by we were faced with trial after trial and lost many along the way but no matter what our family stayed strong and together. We weren't the best and the timing wasn't either but nonetheless, we were flawed but perfect family and I couldn't have asked for better.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
